User blog:BoogieMango/While on the OTHER Wiki...
Here you go! I couldn't figure out how to work the thing into a screenshot on this new-fangled device. Enjoy! *BoogieMangoTo Jim: "Oh, sorry, the lying wrestler who nearly tore the wiki in two is now complaining because I speak my mind?" Love, John Breasly *4:28Lord Matthew BlastshotWe know they sent those trolls. *4:28StpehenJim, don't overreact anymore. John has someone watching you. *4:28Jack PistolI am trying to figure out what to do *Ahoy Katbluedog welcome to Pirate Chat! *4:28Jim Logan *4:28Jack PistolIf I should resign or not *4:28Jim LoganI really don't care *4:28Jack PistolHey Kat *4:28Jim LoganJohn can speak his mind's desire *4:28StpehenDon't resign. You did what's right. *4:28KatbluedogWhat is going on? *4:28Lord Matthew BlastshotEverything... *4:28SharpleTo late *4:28Jim Loganhe's still an immature 13 year old brat who needs to learn the WORLD DOESN'R REVOLVE AROUND HIM *4:29Jack PistolNo Step. I did hardly anything. *4:29Sharplehell happened *4:29Lord Matthew BlastshotHe hears you. *4:29Jim LoganI really don't care *4:29G-man.Okay *4:29Jim Logan Hey Kat *4:29KatbluedogStep and I seriously can't relax this weekend without a drama bomb? *4:29Jack PistolI let them escalate. I am trying to not get involved with fights between friends, but it is causing shit <---- LOOK AT THIS *4:29G-man.Jason is making up lies saying that he, "changed" *4:29Jim LoganNope *4:29SharpleDERP *BAD JACK BAD *Ahoy FailPwnz welcome to Pirate Chat! *4:29G-man.Wb Davy. *4:30Lord Matthew BlastshotPMs* *4:30Jack PistolO_O *I said that here *Avast! Let it be known that Peter Coalvane has left the chat. *4:30Jack PistolUgh just strike me or whatever *I am not right in the head anymore *I should leave *4:30Lord Matthew BlastshotJack, Step, Kat and GMan *4:31Jim LoganNo you shouldn't Jack *4:31Lord Matthew BlastshotWait *4:31Jim LoganIt's not your fault *4:31StpehenDon't leave. *4:31SharpleThis is what happens *4:31Jim LoganDealing With the Following Problems comment by Jim Logan 1 minute ago Comment: I should care because? Dealing With the Following Problems comment by John Breasly 3 minutes ago Comment: Jim Logan, I know what you're saying in chat. I know all. Lol *4:31Lord Matthew BlastshotKaty *PMs *4:31Sharplewhen your not so strict, if jack leaves i hope you guys learn this lesson *4:31KatbluedogI'm not getting pms from you. *4:31FailPwnzi dont care who leaves * *4:32Lord Matthew BlastshotNow? *4:32SharpleNeed to learn from the community cetral *central * *They don't take crap from any1 *4:32FailPwnzneed to learn *4:32Lord Matthew BlastshotSee it now Kat? *4:32FailPwnzto stop being a baby *4:32Sharpleand they're drama free *4:32KatbluedogYep *4:33Jim LoganI think John's little listening device is Boogie there *4:33FailPwnzchris *4:33SharpleArguing blogs *No deletion? *4:33G-man.And Jason. *4:33SharpleIf dentface was an admin there would be barely any drama *4:34FailPwnzif dentface was an admin *we would have gay lookin emotes *4:34SharpleEverything would be fine *4:34FailPwnzD: *4:34KatbluedogThe Online wiki is too strict. *4:34Jack PistolYeah *I dont want to not have fun *4:34SharpleDo you see there drama? *4:34FailPwnzi went on there and said damn and they gave me a bloody warning lol *Ahoy BohemianKing welcome to Pirate Chat! *4:34SharpleHow can you have fun with this drama crap *4:34BohemianKingAnyone know a good downloadable game? *4:34SharpleGo ahead and kick me *4:35BohemianKingThat me and my friend can play *4:35BoogieMangoMessage from Garland: "I think we should all take a break here. Obviously some tensions have erupted, but we're really sick of all of this. Jack should not resign; he is the only fit admin on the wiki, and I praise him. As for the others, I'd have less than adequate things to say about their execution of actions in the past couple of hours. Nonetheless, I fail to see why myself, as well as Goldwrecker and Ezekiel, were banned from chat, simply for "knowing" John Breasly and Mallace. That, right there, is proof of tyranny, and I have never been more disappointed in the wiki and the admins' performances." *4:35SharpleI'm stressed *Ahoy Peter Coalvane welcome to Pirate Chat! *Ahoy Samantha Goldshot welcome to Pirate Chat! *4:35G-man.Wb Bohemian. *Wb Peter and Sam. *4:35BohemianKingHi. *4:35G-man.Haven't seen you in a while. *How is it going? *4:35Samantha GoldshotTy G-man! *4:35Peter CoalvaneThanks *4:35G-man.Np. *4:35Peter CoalvaneHey scrubs *4:35Jim Logan-_- *4:35BohemianKingDoes anyone know a good downloadable game me and my friend can play? *4:35SharpleIts hard having fun on this wiki because of this drama crap *4:35FailPwnzpotbs * *4:35Jim LoganBoogie, please stop being the little listening device for John *4:35SharpleThat's why Jz left *4:35BohemianKingPOTBS.. *4:35FailPwnzsharp *4:35BohemianKingI'M ON IT *Avast! Let it be known that Lord Matthew Blastshot has left the chat. *4:36FailPwnzthe only freaking reason im still here *4:36G-man.Hmm *What kind of game, BK? *4:36SharpleThat's why most forums people don't edit *4:36FailPwnzis because of like 10 really close friends *4:36Marc Cannonshothttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j8o3z4hiPo&list=FLUDvSAwhBInnlfIwlAyDWtA&feature=mh_lolz look at this xD? *4:36FailPwnzother than that this wiki could be abandoned for all i care * *4:36BohemianKingWar games *4:36SharpleWhat happen to the "Zero Tolerance" rule? *4:36BohemianKingLike napoleon or WW2 *4:36Peter CoalvaneGet wracked scrubs *4:36G-man.Hmm *Try Wolfenstein. *There's a free one that's about WWII. *But it's only Multiplayer. *4:37Jim LoganJohn happened *4:37BohemianKingCan't find it *4:38SharpleLovely, very lovely *As usual the wiki is drowned with drama *No admin will deal with it *4:38BohemianKingThats why I quit sharple *Ahoy Lord Matthew Blastshot welcome to Pirate Chat! *4:38FailPwnzits the freaking internet *IF YOU R SOOO WORRRIED *4:38KatbluedogWe are working on it! *4:38BohemianKingI check on to say hi to friends *4:38SharpleAfraid of getting a demotion *4:38G-man.Wb Matt. *4:38FailPwnzABOUT PIXEL DRAMa *4:38Jim LoganO.o *4:38FailPwnzget a damn life *4:38SharpleMostly goldvane says that *Avast! Let it be known that BohemianKing has left the chat. *4:39SharpleRIP PPW *4:39StpehenWe're working on it. Just stop overreacting. *4:39Jim LoganSharple *4:39SharpleIts the truth not overreacting *4:39FailPwnzhey guys *idea *4:39Jim LoganThis wiki isn't gonna die because the ALL POWERFUL John BREASLY leaves *4:39FailPwnzmake a new wiki and leave this one and ban anyone u dont want there *4:39Jim Logan??? *4:39FailPwnzderpherpderp *4:40KatbluedogNo. *4:40Jim LoganUm, how about Nao *4:40FailPwnzno drama *u get along *HALLAHLUIA *its easy **patrick mode activated* *4:40Bobby MoonLol if this wiki ever dies out, we could all edit at the Bob Moon fan club wiki xD *4:41FailPwnzlets take the peeps who worry about pixel drama *and move then somewhere else *4:41KatbluedogThe wiki isn't dying. We just need to calm down. *4:41SharpleMhmm sure keep saying that *4:41Jim LoganMega *this wiki ISN'T gonna die because 1 role player leaves *Avast! Let it be known that Lord Matthew Blastshot has left the chat. *4:42Jim LoganThat's like saying America is gonna die if Obama gets reelected . . . *4:42SharpleWhen have i said its going to die if a roleplayer leaves? *4:42FailPwnzjim *IT IS D: *4:42Jim Logan *4:42SharpleWake up *4:42Jim LoganKeep hope Davy *4:42Bobby MoonLets just get hermit in here with the banhammer, problems solved *4:42FailPwnzgo Romney *4:42Jim LoganPar is with his dad *4:42Marc Cannonshot- ties Jim up *hes gone mad! *- puts mustard on Jims face their the mustard will cure him! *4:43Jim Logan-_- *- Kills Marc - *4:43Marc Cannonshothttp://www.youtube.com/watch?list=FLUDvSAwhBInnlfIwlAyDWtA&NR=1&v=Gjjn3opNNj0 *4:43SharpleI miss the old times *4:43Marc Cannonshot- grabs a red hot poker *4:43Jim LoganBefore John *or Before Leon? *4:43Marc Cannonshot- puts hot poker on Jims head *4:43Jim Logan-_- *4:43StpehenLeon didn't really do much... he just argues. *4:43Marc CannonshotStop being mad!!! get better!!! * *4:43Jim LoganSo does John *Admin: Hey we have a new rule for chat *John:DICTATOR! *4:44FailPwnzi hate u all :3 *or most of u :3 *or none of u :3 *4:44Jim LoganAdmin:Hey guys! We are gonna limit role play just a little bit! John:DICTATORS! *Avast! Let it be known that FailPwnz has left the chat. *4:45Admiral Christopher IronshotxD *4:45Bobby MoonAdmin: Free fried chicken for everyone! *4:45Jim LoganJohn:DICTATOR! *4:45Stpehen>_< *4:45Bobby MoonBob: Yeah! *4:45Marc CannonshotJim you need pie *SharpleI disagree with boogie's avatar *5:11Jim LoganYup *5:12BoogieMangoJim, shut up. *5:12Jim LoganO.o what? Blastshot is a GREAT CHAT MOD *HE is NOT corrupt like you seem to believe *5:12BoogieMangoDid I say he wasn't? *DID I SAY THAT? *5:12Jim LoganYour avatar says it all junior *5:12BoogieMangoWHEN THE HELL DID I SAY THAT? *5:13Jim LoganLOOK AT YOUR AVATAR *5:13BoogieMangoMy thoughts and my avatar are 2 different things. *NO DUH *5:13Sharpleyour avatar speaks for yourself *5:13BoogieMangoMaybe I think he is corrupt. *5:13Jack PistolEveryone hear cool it *5:13BoogieMangoWhat'cha gonna do about it> *Ban me? *5:13Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettI have respect for all the admins except Matthew, and Parax ( as an admin ) *5:13Jack PistolThe admins are busy trying to sort things out *5:13BoogieMangoYou can't do that. *5:13SharpleUgh *Actually boogie *they have a button *which says "Ban" *or block *5:14Jack PistolBoogie watch it *5:14BoogieMangoWHAT!? *5:14Sharplewhich ever way you put it *5:14BoogieMangoSharple, actually, I have done nothing wrong. *I have free expressions on here. *I could hate someone. *I could like someone, *5:14SharpleI never said you didn't do anything wrong *5:14BoogieMangoLike MOST of you HATE Pearson, *Maybe I HATE Bator *5:15Jack PistolBoogie, I am warning you to watch it. *5:15BoogieMangoOr Step? *WHAT DID I DO!? *5:15Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettThe thing i hate about this wiki, *is that everything NEEDS to be perfect *Its kinda stupod *5:15Jack PistolDon't think that because there is a fight going on, you can be a troll *5:15Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckettstupid - *BoogieMangoOh my goodness. *5:15Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettI troll people on xbox live *like all the time *with my friends *5:16Jim LoganO.o *Why blame me? *I did NOTHING *5:16Peter Coalvaneits pretty fun unless he hits to hard he's only 5 though *5:17Jack PistolSure, Sharpe *Boogie, I am watching Jim too. *5:17Bobby MoonOr we could all just shut up and talk about ponies? *5:17Jim LoganWTH did I do? *5:17Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettJack *5:17Jack PistolI only warned you personally because you said "what are you gonna do?" *5:17Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckettwhy dont u pay attention to the guys that actually started this *5:17Jack PistolYou guys are bickering *I am right now *5:17Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettNo your not. *rofl *5:18Jack PistolWe are negotiating *5:18Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettJohn started this whole ' Avatar thing ' *5:18Jack PistolWhich is why I am stopping the fights here *5:18Peter CoalvaneGay means happy *Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettOkay. *This wiki *is just *wrong. *rofl *5:18Peter CoalvaneCorrupt *5:18Jim Logan-_- *5:18Peter Coalvanelike Anakin *from star wars *5:18Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettLOL *5:18SharpleNot corrupted *5:19Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettXD *5:19Peter CoalvaneAka darth vader *luke and leia's father *he's a bastard *but ends up being nice *5:19Jim Logan-_- *5:19Jack PistolMax, I am talking to John and Mall right now. *5:19Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettOkay. *I was just curious *why you werent *I didnt know *5:20Peter CoalvaneI EAT CHEESEBALLS *5:20Jim Logan *5:20Peter CoalvaneTHey are good *5:20Jack PistolI know, I got kind of angry there. Sorry, but yeah you didnt know. *Ahoy KittyNomsYou welcome to Pirate Chat! *5:21Peter CoalvaneHi *Avast! Let it be known that Admiral Christopher Ironshot has left the chat. *5:21KittyNomsYouhey *5:21Peter CoalvaneWho wants to play lightsabers with me? *5:21KittyNomsYoujust checking back before mom and dad and i go out.. *apparently the dinner is with their staff too *5:21Peter CoalvaneI'll let you be blue or green but i call purple *Red is off limits *5:22Jim LoganYou know what I love about this place? *5:22Peter CoalvaneIMA EAT DINNER NOW *5:22KittyNomsYouwhat? *5:22Peter CoalvaneHOLY MUSKET BALLS *Bye *5:22Jim LoganAll the conflicting characters *5:22KittyNomsYouyeah... isn't that fun *5:22Jim LoganAll of us play a role of your real lives on here, and a majority conflict with another *Me, I am normally, a mellow, cool-headed well slacker *5:23Peter CoalvaneLies *This wiki sucks *that why I am leaving *5:23KittyNomsYou...then leave? *5:23Peter Coalvanejk *5:23KittyNomsYouxD *5:23Bobby MoonBob is the community chill, chicken-living psycho *5:23Peter CoalvaneBut legit i gotta eat so i am leaving *5:24KittyNomsYouokie *later pete *5:24Peter CoalvaneBYE SCRUB LORD HOT DOG *Avast! Let it be known that Peter Coalvane has left the chat. *5:24KittyNomsYouI used to be the opposite of what I was on wiki as well *I tried to get more friendly in reality and got good feedback so.. *I tweaked it so I was more friendly here too, not to say that I don't screw up sometimes >.> *Ahoy Jarod Pillagebane welcome to Pirate Chat! *5:25Jack PistolGuys please clam down *5:25KittyNomsYouLOL *5:25Jim LoganI have the URGE to do one for John *5:25KittyNomsYouCLAM *5:25Sharple(rolleyes) *5:25Jim Logan *5:25Jack PistolThe admins are working hard to sort out the cause of the fight' *5:25Jim LoganBut I am not *Ahoy G-man. welcome to Pirate Chat! *5:25KittyNomsYoujackie we are clam *its okay *5:25Jack PistolI know *5:25Bobby MoonNow I want some seafood *5:25Jack PistolBut Jim is talking about John and it is not helping *5:25Bobby MoonxD *5:26KittyNomsYouoh crap i just had an awkward moment *5:26Jim LoganI said I wasn't gonna *5:26KittyNomsYoui freaking hate bras *really you men folk are lucky sons of guns *-_- *5:26Bobby MoonLol xD *Random *5:27KittyNomsYou...awkward silence *xD *5:27Jarod Pillagebaneo.o *5:27KittyNomsYousee what happens when we talk about girl stuff * *hey jar *5:27Bobby MoonSo... How bout them Mets? *5:27G-man.Diamondbacks. * *5:27Jarod Pillagebane|<>–<>| Shades. *5:28Jim Logan *5:28Jarod PillagebaneGiants! *Ahoy Stpehen welcome to Pirate Chat! *5:28G-man.Wb Step. *5:28Bobby MoonRed sox *5:28Sharplewb *StpehenSomeone inform Ezekiel and Jeremiah that they are no longer banned. Their bans were unnecessary. *5:28Jim LoganHey STep *5:28StpehenThanks. *5:28Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettGIANTS!!!!!!!!!! *GO GIANTS! * *5:29Jim LoganWhat about John boy? *5:29G-man.Np. *5:29Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettI like the Red Sox too *5:29KittyNomsYou-looks at jim *5:29G-man.- throws tomatoes at Max - *5:29Bobby Moon2 + 2 = <>< *5:29Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettDavy stop. *5:29KittyNomsYouFISH *5:29Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettI cant stand you. *rofl. *5:29G-man.xD *5:30SharpleGANGNAM STYLE *5:30Jim LoganI can't stand over zealous, over confident, egotistical maniacs * *oogieMangoMay I have the screenshots of what John Breasly did in chat yesterday? *5:37Sharplethe admins are discussing it *5:37KittyNomsYouor what was happening to them *Ahoy Bobby Moon welcome to Pirate Chat! *5:37Johnny GoldtimbersAhem *Mr. Cannonshot *http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/magnacarta.asp\ *5:38StpehenPart of the agreement with John is that the bias must stop and they will stop being immature and such. *5:38KittyNomsYoubut they were acting really immature in that moment, and it makes me scratch my head *5:38G-man.Wb Jar and Bob. *5:38Marc Cannonshotwhat is that ._. *5:38BoogieMangoThey? *5:38KittyNomsYouyeah *5:38BoogieMangoThey ALL aren't immature. *5:38Johnny GoldtimbersMagna carta *5:38SharpleHow many chances does john have? *5:38Marc CannonshotJohnny it burs my eyes ._. *5:38KittyNomsYoui didnt say are *5:38Johnny Goldtimbers *5:38BoogieMangoNone of them, actually. *5:38Johnny GoldtimbersRead the translation below XD *5:38KittyNomsYouI said they were acting immature. *5:38SharpleIndeed *5:38Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettMR. GOLDTIMBERS *5:38BoogieMangoThey are standing up for themselves, which some of you are so lazy to do. *Drop convo. * *5:38SharpleNah *5:38KittyNomsYouand not like themselves... normally they pick on people sometimes but not like that *5:39BoogieMangoYah. *5:39Marc Cannonshot-____- Johnny that a college sight *5:39SharpleIts to chaotic *5:39Marc Cannonshotsite* *Avast! Let it be known that Bobby Moon has left the chat. *5:39KittyNomsYoubut now it's like they're being lawyers about their bans, needing proof and screenshots and stuff when all that should be needed is common sense *5:40Sharple(agree) *5:40Jarod PillagebaneDon't discuss this please, it's unneeded and just causes more strife >.< *5:40Johnny Goldtimberswell *5:40Sharple(rolleyes) *5:40Jarod Pillagebanei do agree though *5:40KittyNomsYouBoogie since you're their listening device tell them that they will probably get more leniency if they apologize *5:40BoogieMangoInsulting them why they aren't here? *5:40SharpleThis sounds like disney *5:40Johnny GoldtimbersDiscussion is needed *5:40Marc CannonshotEveryone must not be a instigator *5:40Johnny GoldtimbersBreasly/ Mally yes *5:40BoogieMangoApologize? For WHAT? *5:40Johnny Goldtimbersthe others.. not so much *5:40BoogieMangoI am not their listening device, btw. *5:40KittyNomsYougarland wasn't really being bad *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersI live by the Laws of Britain *5:41BoogieMangoJim tell you that? *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersIndeed *5:41Jim LoganO.o *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersAnd you ban everyone for having your dam profile picture.. *5:41KittyNomsYouno but you did post what he said to their wiki *>.> *5:41Jim LoganYou were the one feeding everything to John boy *5:41SharpleThat's not their point *Drop it *5:41BoogieMangoJim, shut up. Just, shut the Hell up. *5:41SharpleLike Boogie said, Drop it *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersJim I have enough of your ranting on Roleplay/everything *5:41SharpleDrop it guys *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersIF you don't like it.. *5:41Jim Logan-_- *5:41SharpleNo need for fighting *5:41Johnny GoldtimbersThere is a door.. *5:41Jim LoganHey hey! How about no *5:41Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettJim, *nvm *5:42Marc Cannonshot- holds sign saying *5:42Johnny GoldtimbersYou can't change how things are *5:42Marc Cannonshoteveryone just stop ranting *5:42KittyNomsYoucan we not have a calm discussion here? *5:42Jim Logan , just stop Goldtimbers. *5:42Johnny GoldtimbersThat is all for you Logan *5:42Jim LoganI am not gonna leave because you "tell me to" *5:42Johnny GoldtimbersIf you hate upon me one more time *5:42Marc CannonshotNo everyone need stop talking about it now >_> *5:42BoogieMangoNo, wait, Johnny. Let the "pro-wrestler" have his ways... Let's see where he gets from there. *5:42SharpleStop fighting *5:42BoogieMango *5:42SharpleJim and Johnny stop *5:42Jim LoganBoogie, *5:42Johnny GoldtimbersI'm going to shoot you in a PVP.. *5:42Jim LoganFor the love of god Boogie *that was a FREAKING YEAR AGO *5:42Johnny Goldtimbers *5:42KittyNomsYouhow about we stop rebuttaling everyone before they finish their sentence and actually listen and try and be polite? *5:42SharpleStop it *5:42Marc CannonshotYour just putting more wood into the fire people *5:42Jim LoganJUST drop it *5:42BoogieMangoYou don't believe in God, you say. *5:42G-man.Drop the situation. *5:43SharpleBOTH OF YOU *drop it -_- *5:43Jack PistolJim, everyone quit it. *5:43BoogieMangoI told you to SHUT UP. *5:43CaptainEzekiel" No justice No peace " *5:43Jim LoganYa, uh Boogie, hmm *You're not an admin *5:43Johnny GoldtimbersJustice.. *5:43Jim LoganEnd of discussion *5:43Marc CannonshotDoes everyone have those avatars ?_? *5:43Johnny GoldtimbersIndeed *5:43Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettEverybody just stop talking *5:43Marc CannonshotSaying you know.... *5:43Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettSTOP. *5:43KittyNomsYouwhat avatars, the blasty ones? *5:43SharpleDolphins will beat Texans *5:43Marc Cannonshotyes *5:43SharpleT_T *5:43Johnny GoldtimbersThey did it to form a alliance due to the unfair treatment some people got.. *5:43Lord Maxamillion Phillip BeckettChange the subject *5:43StpehenEveryone stop arguing! We're coming to an agreement now! *5:43SharpleTook you about 2 hours * *5:43KittyNomsYouLOL *5:44Johnny GoldtimbersArguing? *5:44CaptainEzekielWe got banned each for 1 - 3 weeks for just having an avatar *5:44Marc Cannonshot- slams gavel *5:44StpehenEzekiel... drop it. *5:44CaptainEzekielHow would any of you feel *5:44Johnny GoldtimbersAll I did was get angry with Logan about his attitude and views upon me.. Little PM With Jim (I made a rhyme!) *BoogieMango"John says he doesn't care whatever accusations you throw at him. He just hopes you'll one day discover what they mean." *4:37Jim Logan *Just stop being the listening device *and tell John to take his punishment *4:42BoogieMangoJust stop the shit. *4:42Jim Logan-_- Category:Blog posts